


As You Walk On By

by fairytaleslayer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, there's a dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytaleslayer/pseuds/fairytaleslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: 'My parents kicked me out and you're the only person that bothered to ask the crying, obviously lost kid with a suitcase if something was the matter' au</p><p>or</p><p>Clarke is in trouble and a German Shepherd is to the rescue with Lexa in tow</p>
            </blockquote>





	As You Walk On By

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this on a list of prompts off Tumblr and couldn't resist it. This was the pairing that came first to my mind.

Lexa really just wanted to get to the dog park so her annoying and excitable, yet adorable, mutt could get some of his energy out before she went home for the night. It had already been a long day of school and work, and she wasn't looking for any extra trouble. Second year poli-sci/ecology double major and grunt work at the law office had left her exhausted, and she seriously just wanted to crash and spend her Friday night watching NOVA reruns on her couch with Forrest warming her feet before she had to get up and go to work again in the morning. Affording an apartment that allowed pets as a nineteen year old college student was difficult, but Forrest was worth it. Most of the time.

Except for right now, when her – again, annoying – dog had other plans. Lexa was nodding along to her music as she jogged down the bike path, not really paying attention to her surroundings, when Forrest stopped stock still and jarred her to a halt as well. Cursing quietly, Lexa tugged on the leash, but Forrest refused to move an inch. Groaning, Lexa was taking out her earbuds to reprimand him when he pulled, straining forward.

“Forrest, come on,” Lexa grunted, trying to get him moving again. Several bikes flew past, making her dodge out of the way. “Forrest, if you don't heel right now, we're going straight home,” she warned. The dog just jerked forward, weaving through a few runners that yelled at Lexa to get out of the way. Lexa flipped them off, still trying to get a hold of her rogue dog. “Forrest, what is it?” she finally asked, exasperated. Forrest whined, leaning on his leash as he stared at a bench along the bike path.

Frustrated, Lexa looked up at what her dog was so interested in. She was startled to see a girl her age sitting there, a medium sized red duffle bag next to her and her face in her hands. Her shoulders were shaking, and Lexa could tell that the blonde was crying. Forrest whined again, trying to get to the girl.

Lexa hesitated, wondering how her approaching the blonde girl would be taken. She watched at least ten other people approach, completely ignore, and pass the girl before she gathered up her courage and walked forward. Forrest panted happily, straining to reach the girl and finally shoving his nose into her lap.

The blonde startled, jerking her head up in surprise at the dog's intrusion. Lexa's heart clenched at the sight of the tear tracks on her face. She stared at the dog for a moment, then up at his owner. Lexa gave her a small wave.

“Hey, sorry. I don't mean to bother you, but my dog insisted on meeting you,” she greeted awkwardly.

The girl quickly wiped her eyes and cheeks, trying to get rid of any evidence of her crying. “Oh,” she murmured. “That's alright. I like dogs.” She cautiously stretched her hand out, and Forrest eagerly pressed into it, reveling in the attention and groaning his approval.

Damn, she was beautiful, Lexa thought. Even with eyes red from crying. And Forrest obviously already thought she was the greatest thing invented since kibble. “Listen,” she tried, “I'm Lexa. And the rude guy with slobber dripping onto the concrete is Forrest. We were just on the way to the dog park when he saw you.”

The girl smiled a little, but it faded quickly. “Clarke Griffin,” she introduced herself, avoiding Lexa's eyes and still petting Forrest, much to his delight.

“I don't want to intrude, but I noticed you crying. Are you okay?” Lexa asked.

Clarke froze, but nodded a second later. “I'm fine,” she said abruptly.

“Are you sure?” Lexa pressed. “Because I watched you for a few minutes and it didn't really seem like anyone else was going to be stopping. Are you waiting for someone? Because I could wait with you until they get here,” Lexa offered.

Clarke shook her head. “No, I'm definitely not waiting for someone,” she muttered darkly.

“Well, do you want to come to the park with me, then? Because Forrest seems to adore you, and he hates everyone besides me. You'd be doing me a favor, really. Get him at least partially socialized.” Forrest's tail wagged, as though he understood Lexa's words.

“Really?” Clarke asked, obviously trying not to sound hopeful as she finally met Lexa's gaze. “I wouldn't want to get in the way.”

“Sure. You can even walk him. I'll get your bag.” Lexa reached for the handles.

“You don't have to do that,” Clarke said hastily, stretching her hand out for the duffle.

“It's fine. I've got it. Here, you take the demon.” Lexa handed Clarke Forrest's leash. Mission accomplished, Forrest turned once more for the dog park, happy with the addition to their party. He dragged Clarke along with him, with Lexa following, bag slung over her shoulders. “Tell him to heel. If he doesn't listen, just jerk the leash a bit. He's still in training, but he'll get it,” she instructed.

“How old is he?” Clarke asked, doing as Lexa had said. Forrest obeyed immediately, dutifully walking at Clarke's left.

“Just over six months. We're still learning how to walk on a leash, but he's a good dog.”

Clarke smiled. “He's cute. And I like the name. How'd you come up with it?” she asked curiously.

“Well, my last name is Woods, so I kind of started using it as a joke theme, but then he answered to it, so I just kept it. And I study ecology, so it works,” Lexa explained.

The other girl chuckled, making Lexa grin. “It's cool,” she offered. “So, plants, huh?”

“I actually double major in poli-sci as well. I want to do environmental law. So, trying to save the plants, I guess.” Lexa shuffled, embarrassed. People, especially her parents, were always telling her that her chosen field was a dead end – that she was never going to advance with that specialty. Her parents wanted her to follow in her dad's footsteps and aim for Congress, but Lexa wasn't interested in that. She wanted to feel like she'd actually done some good, someday. Her parents reluctantly went along with it, but took every chance to remind her that her father had relationships and ins at the government he could use to get her a real job. “What do you study?” Lexa asked. “Do you go to school?”

“Yeah, I study Visual Arts at the University of Maryland. I'm just a freshman though.”

Lexa grinned. “I go to Maryland too,” she said. “I'm in my second year.”

“Why do you live in DC, then?” Clarke asked.

“Nearest and cheapest apartments that let me have Forrest. I have to work a lot to keep him, but he's worth it.” Forrest wagged his tail, hearing his name. Lexa ruffled his ears. “Yeah, I'm talking about you, drool fest.” She looked back over at Clarke. “What about you? You live in DC, too?”

Clarke's eyes darkened. “Not anymore,” she answered, not saying anything further.

Lexa, realizing that Clarke wasn't going to elaborate anytime soon, let the subject drop. They were almost at the park, anyway, and Forrest was getting excited. “Okay, so I was just coming to throw a ball for him for a little while before going back home. He's been cooped up all day because I was working and he's going to be again tomorrow, so I just wanted to get some of his energy out so he isn't miserable all weekend,” Lexa explained.

Clarke shrugged. “Alright.”

“You want to throw it for him?” Lexa asked, offering a tennis ball she'd taken from her jacket pocket.

“Sure. Do I let him off the leash now?”

“Go for it.” Forrest leapt around Clarke as she let him go, barking excitedly. Clarke threw the ball, and Forrest streaked after it, bringing the toy back proudly.

Lexa watched Clarke play with Forrest, gratified to see her gradually loosening up. Her shoulders straightened, her eyes brightened, and the worried frown between her eyes flattened. The girl was happier for the moment, but she'd been sobbing earlier, and Lexa still didn't know why. And she found she was unwilling to let Clarke go without knowing that she was going to be okay.

She shook her head. She was getting too invested in this girl she barely knew. Lexa had run into trouble because of that before, and she didn't really want to go through that again, but Clarke needed help. What kind, Lexa wasn't sure, but she was going to find out.

“Hey, Clarke?” she called just as the sun was beginning to set.

Clarke looked over from where she was playing tag with Forrest. “Yeah?” she answered.

“It's gonna be dark in about half an hour, and the two of us have a twenty minute walk ahead of us, so we're going to have to go in a minute.”

Clarke's shoulders noticeably drooped, making Lexa's stomach pinch. “Oh. Okay,” she acknowledged dully.

Lexa sighed, running a hand through her wild hair. She should have put it up, but had been too lazy earlier. “Look, Clarke,” she finally said. “I don't know what's going on with you. I don't know anything about you. But you were crying earlier, and you say you don't live here, but you were alone in the middle of DC with a duffle bag full of clothes and you go to school in Maryland. It's the middle of February. Is there something I should know?” she asked, getting straight to the point.

Clarke fidgeted, kneeling down next to Forrest and petting him so she wouldn't have to look at Lexa. But Lexa crouched down next to her, laying a reassuring hand on her arm. “Hey, you can tell me,” she said gently.

The blonde eventually sighed. “My mom kicked me out,” she mumbled. Lexa stiffened. “We've never gotten along very well – I'm too much like my dad. She's a big hotshot surgeon, and she wanted me to follow in her footsteps. I even got accepted into Johns Hopkins, like her, but what I really want to do is draw. I got a scholarship to Maryland for art, and I took that instead. My mom was furious. My dad defended me, made her let me attend, but he died a few months ago, and ever since then, things have just kept getting worse. My mom and I fought all the time, and she kept pressuring me to switch to pre-med, and it finally reached a boiling point. Today's my eighteenth birthday,” Clarke said sadly, “and today's the day she finally got rid of me.” She gestured at the bag still at Lexa's side. “I came home from school to find this already packed by the door, and my mom just told me to leave. I didn't even have time to grab any of my dad's stuff.” A tear ran down her cheek, and she swiped at it impatiently, heaving a shuddering breath.

Lexa listened intently, shocked at Clarke's mother's cruelty. And she'd thought her parents were bad. At least they'd always made sure she was doing alright. They even helped Lexa with some of her smaller bills so she could hang onto Forrest, knowing how important he was to her. And Clarke's mother just left her to fend for herself? And right after her father died? Clarke should still have been grieving, not worrying about how she was going to live day to day.

Mind made up, Lexa stood. Clarke eyed her warily. “Come on,” Lexa said. “You're staying with us.”

“What?” Clarke asked, startled. “No, I don't want to get in the way.” She got to her feet as well. “I'll figure something out. It's not your problem.”

“You're right,” Lexa agreed. “But I have an extra bedroom not being used, a dog that is infatuated with you, and you need help. You're eighteen. You shouldn't be struggling to get a roof over your head tonight. Or any other night. And what kind of person would I be if I didn't offer to help when I am capable of being of assistance to you?” she asked rhetorically. “So, you're coming home with me. Now, put Forrest back on his leash and follow me,” she ordered, picking Clarke's bag back up.

Clarke smiled slightly. “I can tell you're going to make a good lawyer someday,” she muttered. “I doubt you lose many arguments.”

“I don't,” Lexa said, grinning. “Now let's go. It won't be light for long.”

* * *

Lexa set Clarke's bag in the spare bedroom while the blonde got Forrest some water. “What do you want to eat?” she asked as she went back into the kitchen. “I don't have much – I was going to go grocery shopping after work tomorrow.”

Clarke shrugged. “I'm good with whatever,” she said quietly.

“Pizza delivery it is. Pepperoni?”

“That's fine.”

Lexa couldn't tell if Clarke was agreeing because she liked the food, or because she just didn't want to be any trouble, but she let it go without any more questions. Clarke didn't need the third degree over a pizza order.

The blonde settled on the couch with Forrest next to her while Lexa phoned the order in. After hanging up, Lexa went to talk to Clarke only to find her asleep and using the dog as her pillow. Forrest lay calmly, head between his paws and not moving, as if he knew that he needed to stay still for the sake of the exhausted teen beside him. Lexa quietly walked away, going to set up the bed in the spare bedroom for Clarke to sleep in later.

The food came, and Lexa went back over to Clarke and gently nudged her awake. “Clarke,” she called softly. “Clarke, wake up. Food's here.” Clarke jerked awake, eyes wild and darting around before calming when they landed on Lexa.

“Lexa,” she yawned. “How long was I out?”

“Not long. Only thirty minutes or so. I wasn't sure if I should wake you, but I thought you should eat.”

“Probably a good idea.” Clarke stumbled to her feet. Lexa reached out to steady her, but the blonde got her feet under her in time to catch herself.

“When was the last time you slept?” Lexa asked, concerned.

Clarke thought about it. “Couple days,” she realized. “I pulled an all nighter last night for an art history midterm paper that was due today, but I got a few hours the night before.”

Lexa nodded. “Then you're going to bed as soon as you eat.”

“Okay, mom,” Clarke said sarcastically before freezing. She stared down at her food, uncomfortable, as Lexa looked on compassionately.

“Is there something else, Clarke?” Lexa asked. “Because it seems to me that merely deciding to not attend medical school does not warrant losing your home, no matter how unreasonable your mother is. My parents had expectations for my career as well, and are disappointed in my choices, but they have not disowned me for them.”

Clarke was silent for a long time, fiddling with her plate. “She hates me,” she finally muttered. “She blames me for surviving when my dad didn't. We were in a car accident. My dad told my mom ages ago that there was something wrong with it and it needed to be fixed or we needed a new car. I agreed, but my mom wouldn't listen. She kept insisting that we had just paid off the car and there was no way we were getting a new one.” Now that she was talking, the words just seemed to pour out of Clarke. “Then, a few months ago, my dad and I were driving home and he lost control. I made it. He didn't.” She shrugged. “School was just an excuse. She couldn't stand to look at me anymore.”

Clarke sighed. “People always said we were too much alike, my dad and I. He used to show me all the constellations in the sky, and we spent so many nights looking up at it. We'd take drives out into the country so we could see the stars better. He always called me his Sky Girl. I could never understand how my mom could love my dad so much but not me.” She trailed off, staring off into space.

Lexa lay her hand on Clarke's arm, squeezing it gently. The blonde re-focused and gave her a sad smile. “I'm sorry for your loss,” Lexa said seriously.

Clarke nodded. “Thank you. For letting me stay here. I don't have anything with me, but I have some money in the bank. Not a lot, but I'll pay you back,” she offered.

“No.” Lexa shook her head. “No, you don't owe me anything. I just did what any decent person would have done.”

“Plenty of 'decent' people walked right by me on that bench,” Clarke scoffed. “Most people won't go out of their way for someone that looks like they're going to be a hindrance.”

“Then they don't deserve the term,” Lexa replied firmly. “But you're lucky Forrest noticed you. I wasn't even paying attention. I would have run right by you as well.”

Clarke reached down to rub Forrest's ears where he was laying at her feet, hoping for crumbs. “I guess I should be thanking him, then,” she teased.

* * *

Clarke fell asleep on the couch again while she and Lexa were watching Lexa's NOVA reruns, her head lightly resting on Lexa's shoulder. When the show ended, Lexa carefully gathered Clarke into her arms and carried her into her new bedroom. She lay her down gently on the bed, pulling the covers up around her shoulders. “Good night, Sky Girl,” Lexa whispered. She hesitated, before placing a soft kiss on the younger girl's forehead. “Sleep well.”

Clarke sighed and turned toward Lexa, burying herself further into the pillow. Lexa silently crept out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

She tipped her head back and slid down the wall just outside Clarke's room, sitting on the floor. Forrest trotted over to lay down next to her. “What do you think, bud?” Lexa asked him rhetorically. “You good with her staying for a bit?” Forrest didn't make a sound, but Lexa nodded anyway. “Yeah, I am too.”

* * *

The next morning, Lexa asked Clarke if she wanted to live with her for a while, at least until she could get on her feet. After trying to politely decline, Clarke agreed gratefully at Lexa's insistence. A week later, Lexa went with Clarke to her mom's house so she could pick up the rest of her stuff. Lexa stayed downstairs, glaring daggers at Abby while Clarke packed everything she owned into a backpack and one suitcase, including all her art supplies and things she wanted of her dad's. Lexa kept Abby from speaking to Clarke and quickly ushered the blonde out when it looked like Abby was going to try to confront her again. Clarke thanked her with a look and a squeeze of her hand later, but never said a word.

A month later, Clarke had found a part time job and Lexa asked her if she wanted to stay permanently. Clarke happily agreed, offering to pay part of the rent now that she had some income. They commuted to school together every morning and came home together at night, meeting up during their breaks between classes. Forrest was thrilled with their newest addition, he and Clarke getting along like a house on fire and nearly making Lexa jealous.

Six months later, Clarke moved out of her room, but only moved four feet across the hall into Lexa's. The spare bedroom became her art studio. Dinners out between friends became dates and nights certainly became more activity filled.

One night, Lexa went into their room late after a long night of studying for a midterm. She was well into the fall semester of her third year, and Clarke was in the midst of her second year. Yawning, she slumped down onto their bed where Clarke was already fast asleep, exhausted from working on a project near constantly when she wasn't at school or at her job. Clarke snuggled closer, burrowing into Lexa's chest sleepily as the older girl settled in.

“Thank you,” the blonde murmured quietly.

“For what?” Lexa asked.

“For stopping all those months ago. For saving me. I love you.”

Lexa kissed Clarke on the forehead, her eyes drifting shut. “I love you too, Sky Girl.”


End file.
